1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable connector assembly and more particularly to an improved LED related structure thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent Application Publication No. 102761035A, published on Oct. 31, 2012, shows a cable connector assembly including a printed circuit board (PCB), a light emitting diode (LED) mounted on the PCB, a light pipe disposed on a top side of the LED, and an outer case enclosing the PCB. A protruding portion is defined on a top portion of the LED. The light emitted by the LED passes through the outer case from the protruding portion, to indicate the working conditions of the cable connector assembly.
Although the LED is fixed on the PCB, it is not positively retained in position.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0308304, published on Nov. 21, 2013, shows an electrical connector assembly including a housing, a conductor, an electrical connector, a light emitter, and a light guide. The light guide directs light from the light emitter towards a surface of the connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,535,088, issued on Sep. 17, 2013, shows a power cable assembly including a cable plug having a housing. The housing includes an LED exit allowing light from an LED inside the housing to escape and a light pipe for guiding light from the LED.
An improved LED related structure in a cable connector assembly is desired.